fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EXE
EXE is the true self of O.M.E.G.A’s younger brother (O.M.E.G.A.EXE). Since his DNA is whole again, O.M.E.G.A.EXE has turned back to his female self. Appearance *Her shiny, glossy, blemish-free, smoother-than-the-most, squishy, softer-than-the-most, flawless skin is pale as #FFFFFF white *She has a slim, perfectly well-endowed body *Three pairs of large angel wings, each wing is three times the size of EXE’s body (19ft and 3in large) *She has platinum blonde, 1A-type hair *Her left fang is exposed *Perfect, finest, roundest, etc. chests are large enough to reach beyond the mid-laps (double L’s) and they defy gravity *Her legs are the long type *White, sparkly anime eyes with white, glowing, power button-like pupils, a hot pink, star-and-heart-shaped glow on each eye, an angel blue plus sign across each eye, the glittery, angel winged, star-and-heart-shaped irises are central heterochromia with three colors (red (ff0000)(outer), green (00ff00) (middle), and YInMn blue (inner)), and sky blue rings in between each color of the iris. The sclera are ffffff white. *Ten monumentally colossal, omega-fluffy, white fox tails that are 5 times the size of the body (32ft and 1in) *White, thick horns on her temples that are protruding crookedly *White angel wings on her arms *Blue demon wings on her back and blue bat wings on her temples *Large, white angel wings on her waist 3 times the size of the body *White fox ears behind the headphones *White horns with a star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphire is in between the horns *The shape of her colorless lips is 1:1. *Medium-sized, exposed, marble-like outie (without a single indent anywhere) on her long, T-shaped navel *The sclera turns blue when lovestrucked with a four-pointed, pink star (on each eye) with a hot-pink glow and a pink heart in the pupil *6ft and 5in tall *WHR is 0.7 *She has a tight pelvis *The hood shows only the eyes and mouth while the rest of the face is completely shaded ATTIRE *Seraphim sapphires (sapphires with blue glitter, a white power button symbol in the center, and angel winged, star-and-heart-shaped, YInMn blue (with red spots/dots), glossy, chrome metal pieces inside) *A white tube top (that exposes the top and bottom of the breasts) with white fur on both top and bottom edges, a white fur ball on the middle front that lights up, white-fur angel wing designs on the front with seven star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires on each wing, and white lace in draping on bottom and back, with white wing symbols on back *Bright blue, tight, low-waisted, short jean/denim mini shorts with white fur on the bottom edge of the legs *Two white side skirts with white large wing emblem on both sides (inside and out) and with white fur at the bottom, and white fur just above lace *A ring with a star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphire hanging from the outie of her navel *Long, dainty, silky, white, bicep-high gloves with white fur cuffs, crystal prints on her gloves, fur wristbands, and seraphim sapphire on the forehands *A short, white, sleeveless fur coat with a large feather cape, 20 ft long, curled coattails, and a hood with white fur *White, chrome, glossy, shiny, glowing headphones with cat ears, black star-and-heart symbols (with white power symbols) on the shells, a white butterfly on the right, a white flower on the left, blue butterfly wings on both sides, and white angel wings *A long, white cape on the waist with white fur on both top and bottom edges, and angel wing symbols *Black thigh-high, pinching socks with white fur and bows with white, devil-winged star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires *High-heeled, knee high, lace up, white boots with white, skin-tight legs, folded tops of the legs, white angel wings, star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires on the vamps, red hearts on the toes, white power symbols on the sides, two blue belts on the leg of each boot, and white fur anklets *A white scarf in between the front and the heel and front on the right boot *Two black belts on her left leg *An armored headplate featuring two long horns with a white power symbol surrounded by two symbols forming a triangle (a kanji for goddess (bottom left and right) and a kanji for omni (top)) *Two black belts on her belly *A large, white fur neckerchief *White, transparent, detachable sleeves with wings, blades, star-and-heart symbols with white power symbols, and white fur on the top and bottom edges *A white fur choker with a seraphim sapphire with angel and demon wings *Black ribbon tape on the sides of her belly *A pink veil that covers only the face *A white maid headband *4 white small fanny packs (2 on each side) *An angel-winged, white halo with star edges on the front and a line on the back pointing front to make the halo look like a power symbol *Eight blades float on the behind sides of her (4 blades floating on each side) *Two large floating shields with claws (3 blades on each shield) float next to the arms (the blades are 10 ft long, each shield has a pair of large angel wings, and the claws flash bright rainbow colors). *The boots have a combination of adjustable roller skates that can set off the ground (so EXE won’t fall in an accident) and ice skates *The attire has the absolute best, most attractive, all-flawless material of silk, fleece, and fur, all that are black have red streaks, and all that are white has blue streaks *Sometimes, her colored clothes can change from blue to red or all white Personality Since O.M.E.G.A.EXE Cyberdevil 3000 has his DNA whole, he turned into his true self. As EXE, she finds Zero attractive (mostly and especially), follows him all the time, making gestures every time he does something for/to her, and fights/kills those who try to harm him or try to take him away from her. Her most favorite thing to eat is sausage, strawberries, and hot dogs. She forgotten almost everything the male self knows (just like replacing a memory card). EXE is also the #0 biggest, absolute, and true fan, addict, japanophile, and otaku of all Japanese. EXE gets addicted to everything sexual, fetish, erotic, etc. because she’s also a succubus. She also likes to fight for fun and takes combat as a game, no matter how serious they are. Voice of: Tia Ballard (w/ overlapping voice effect) (normal); Hatsune Miku (singing voice) Category:Characters